Who's On Top?
by StormyMist
Summary: Two fangirls have an online argument about who is Seme and who is uke? Sasuke or Naruto? Crack. Parody and Randomness.


StormyMist: So we just finished reading a fic and we started to have an argument. Cos...we always do. We have random arguments every time we meet...Maiyu...You're such a biotch without telling me exactly what you were gonna put down.

Disclaimer: This conversation belongs to us because we typed it with our own hands...based on our emotional thoughts and other stuff.

**_NOTE_**: To clear things up, I'm **Mata - Munchies:3** and **Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers** is Maiyuka. She is a fanfic writer on as well. Please check her fics if you like TalaxKai. For me...I'm not a big fan but...eh. I'm not saying you shouldn't like it either. She makes them fun, cute and smexy. ;D

We just thought we both should post it since...yeah. So we're NOT stealing it off each other. If you don't believe me go ahead and PM her. We are in agreement...Since we're also IRL friends anyway. ;D

And we usually curse and call each other names...It's normal and we don't take offense to much of anything we say to each other.

**About My Other Fic(s):** Right...I already recently updated on A Slave's Life but haven't gotten many recent reviews on it. ;.; I'd like it if you guys would. And I...will work on the next chapter soon once I get more reviews. Because I don't think something is really worth updating if its not liked.

-------------------------------------------------------

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
And I just finished it

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
;.;

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
yay

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
xD

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
see the ending was bitter sweet

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
I know ;.;

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
I almost cried

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
Eeeee

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
This author is awesome

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
Seme or Uke by Mint Pizza Queen

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
this ones funny

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
xD

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
a seme or uke poll

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
with naru and sasu

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
XDDD

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:

Looking back at the Uchiha. Neji smirked. "I would say that Naruto is the seme and Sasuke is the uke. After all, 'uke' is in the Uchiha's name. So it just seems more fitting."

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
DX

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
NOoooooooooooooooooOo

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
yes

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
xDDD

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
FUCK YOU NEJI

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
DX

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
Sasuke should ALWAYS be uke

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
its in his nameee

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
Sas!UKE

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
SO?!

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
SOOOO!?

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
I HATE it when people do that

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
HATE

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
DX

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
GAWD

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
sasuke should always remain uke

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
screw it

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
IT'S NARUTO

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
No

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
even if its WITH naru

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
You LIE

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
SHUT UP

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
SO?

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
wr;ewfdsgnlsng

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
SASUKE SHALL REMAIN UKE TO THE END

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
SASUKE IS SEME

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
NARUTO IS UKE

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
NOOOO

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
NOOOOO

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
he's too angsty

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
FUCK IT

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
NARUTO SHALL REMAIN UKE

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
DX

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
FUCK J00000

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
SASUKE IS UKE

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
NARUTO IS UKE

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
SASUKE

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
OMG

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
NARUTO

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
NARUTOOOOOOO

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
DX

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
SASUKE DAMMIT!!!!!

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
NARUTO BITCH

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
Dx

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
SASUKE WHORE

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
-.-'

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
NARUTOOOOO IS UKE FOREVUUUUUR

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
XD

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
SASUKE IS MORE WHOREY

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
It's Naruto...

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
LIE!

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
THUS SAsUKE IS UKE

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
NARUTO IS

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
LIES WOMAN

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
SASUKE IS

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
NARUTO CAN PRACTICALLY BE PAIRED WITH ANYBODY

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
You're blind to the fact that the angsty boy cant be uke!

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
Sasuke's a bitch

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
HE'S SO ANGSTY

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
-.-'

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
WHICH MAKES SAsUKE RAPEABLE

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
Please

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
SHUT IT

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
I know angsty boys CAN be uke

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
SASUKE IS SEME

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
HE'S FUCKING UKE

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
COS HE LIKES TO RAPE NARUTO

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
WHATEVER

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
He's uke cause he LIKES being raped by Naru

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
you are BLIND woman

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
I bet he made that guy bump the chair to make NAruto kiss him on PURPOSE

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
COS HE'S SEME LIKE THAT

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
WHATEVER

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
YOU CANT SEE TO SAVE YOUR LIFE

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
naru prolly did it cause he was too shy to!

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
YOU CANT DO MATH TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!!!

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
YOU BUUUUUMP INTO THINGS

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
LIES

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
I TOO CAAAAN

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
Naru seme sasuke uke!!!! BASIC MATH

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
LIAR

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
lies

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
LIES

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME COUNT UR CHANGE AT THE MALL

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
NARU UKE

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
LIAR

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
SASU SEME

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
no

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
NO

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
QUIT LIEING!

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
NISH

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
BISH-

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
SO!?

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
back off

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
Sasuke is UKE

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
I MAKE YOU COUNT IT CUS IM LAZYYYY

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
this. is. final

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
PWNZ

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
NARUTO

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
IS

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
SASUKE

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
UKE

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
IS

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
UKE

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
UKEEEE

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
NARUTO

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
MATERIAL

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
NARUTO

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
TO THE END!

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
NARUTO

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
i win bitch

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
NARUTO

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
IS

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
-.-

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
UKE

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
MATERIAL

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
fkhsdolfkjas

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
WHOOOORE

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
dsfnsakldjoew

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
dsnfoaijoew

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
BITSCHHHHHHH

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
SJDKBGFDS'QKG

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
BIOTCH

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
i WON

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
BIOOOOOTCH

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
BACK OFF BITCH

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
I WON

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
I WON

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
SLUT

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
I WON

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
ADMIT IT

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
Now fucking let me go back to reading my Naruto Sasuke fics

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
ADMIT IIIIIIT

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
WHERE NARU IS THE SEME

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
DX

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
BIIIIITCH

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
-pwnz with razors-

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
NARUTO IS UKE

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
SASUKE IS UKE

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
i won

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
fuck you nai

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
Naruto is uke

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
FINAL

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
FINAL

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
FINAL

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
FINAL

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
FINAL

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
Stop talking

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
dfsdlngfbskejfbg

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
noooo

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
i'mma post this as a naru one shot

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
O.o

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
not until you admit...

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
xD

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
do it

Mata - Munchies:3 says: ;

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
ok

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
do it bitch

Nai-ght of the Seven J-rockers says:  
stop talking so i can copy and paste

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
...fine

Mata - Munchies:3 says:  
;.;

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

StormyMist: Maiyukaaaa!! UGH! She posted that last part...It's embarrasing. Um...right. Ranting...We should have a category for rants (chats and such). It'd be fun. ;D If you wanna laugh at someone's emotional pain or conflict, wherever they are, and they want to post it on can read it. ;D

I get carried away sometimes...Excuse my language for my part. !.!

ANYWAY! I would love reviews. Please and Thank You!!! Muah!


End file.
